


what could have been

by skyguyismyguy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, Fix-It, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, TRoS Spoilers, The Force Ships It, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyguyismyguy/pseuds/skyguyismyguy
Summary: What should have happened at the end of The Rise of Skywalker, Ben Solo lives.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	what could have been

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow reylos, this is the first reylo fic I’ve posted but after seeing TROS last night I decided to make one of my fanfics public. This is a fix-it fic now, but I originally wrote it towards the end of October of this year, back when I thought that Rey and Ben would end up well... more happily than the way JJ made it. After being a reylo shipper since TFA and for any reylo shipper in general, this has been a difficult time. I may write more in the future as I am in a lot of mourning over Ben Solo, as I’m sure most of us are. Please feel free to send me a message, I need more people to talk to while I grieve that understand what I am feeling. Please enjoy, and always remember reylo is real, no matter what!

Ben Solo collapsed in pain before he could even touch the cold, hard floor, Rey caught him. “Ben no please no.” Rey was sobbing now; her tears slowly fell on Ben’s closed eyelids. She realized that Ben had sacrificed himself to save her from Palpatine, the First Order, everything. Ben slowly moved his head a little, “what are you looking so sad about” a painful smile crossed his face. Rey smiled painfully, she felt his life draining away almost as if she was dying too.

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand and held it tightly to her heart “Ben” she whispered, she felt like she was going to stop breathing from the pain. “Ben... I… no one has made me feel this way before, I’ve been alone for so long waiting every day for my parents to return, dying every day for someone to love me.” Ben almost took a breath to gain the energy to speak but before he could, Rey spoke painfully “Ben Solo I love you and I can feel your love for me too, through the bond.” “Rey” his voice cracks, he’s losing blood quickly and he starts coughing harder. “I—I love you too sweetheart, and no matter what even in death I will always love you.” Rey felt her breath slow down like someone was sucking the life out of her body. All her life, she was dying for love, in every person she’s ever met and the first person to tell her they love her is Ben Solo. “Ben” she sobs and chokes on the air “you cannot die on me, Ben please you’ve saved me, I just got you I can’t lose you.” She’s choking harder until she’s working herself into a panic, Ben grabs her hand gently. “Rey” he speaks “Don’t you think it’s poetic, that the Last Skywalker saved the Resistance? The Resistance my family died believing in? The Last Skywalker saved the Last Jedi, but sweetheart, The Last Jedi saved the Last Skywalker.” He smiles while tears roll down his face, realizing this is ending, dying in the arms of the woman he loves, and he finally feels at peace. 

Ben glanced behind Rey, she turned to see what he was looking at and realized it was force ghosts. Leia, Luke, Anakin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Master Yoda, they were all there. They all wore a peaceful smile on their faces, watching the scene before them. Rey cried more, she could not lose him, she could save him, couldn’t she? The force she thought, I can use force healing to save him! Rey placed her hands-on Ben’s abdomen and reached out into the force, she felt everything. The light and dark, the energy, and most of all the life swarming back into Ben, their force bond simmering with happiness.

Suddenly, Ben started coughing again, but his external injuries looked healed. He sat up more keeping an elbow to the ground to lift himself to look into Rey’s watery eyes. “Rey, you... you saved me.” Rey looked at him like it was the most obvious reason why she saved him “of course I did Ben... I love you.” Then she leaned down towards Ben’s lips and kissed him, the salty taste staying in her mouth. Ben smiled and laughed, as if in disbelief that the love of his life was in his arms, kissing him. Rey smiled back, their foreheads pressing together. Ben whispered into her ear, his hand stroking her hair “We’re finally home sweetheart”


End file.
